A Missing Saint's Soul
by AnimeGmr101
Summary: Yurei Hayashi may be your typical bullied girl at school. But what happens when Koenma discovers that the soul of the Maid of Orleans rests inside her! (Crazy Pairing: Kurama/Youko x OC x Kuronue x Hiei x Jin x Touya x Shishi x Suzuki x Sniper x Seaman) (This is all I'll give you for now) (Not a Mary-Sue)
1. Chapter 1: Profiles, Characters, OCs

Chapter 1

Profiles/Characters/OCs

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Haksuho. I only own Yurei Hayashi (Ghost of the Forest), Tsuki Hayashi (Moon of the Forest and Yurei's mother), Taiyou Hayashi (Sun of the Forest and Yurei's father), Sei Hayashi (Star of the Forest and Yurei's Grandmother), and Tsuchi Hayashi (Earth of the Forest and Yurei's five year old little brother. I also don't own Joan of Arc or the songs in this story.

A/N: Alright, this story is just something I want to test. Remember that there were Hiei x OC x Kurama x Jin pairings here, well call me crazy, but I'm trying something a bit extream and possibly dumb. No the OC will no be a Mary-Sue, I do my best to not do that anyway. The pairing is: Kurama/Youko x OC x Hiei x Jin x Touya x Suzuki x Shishi x Seaman x Sniper x Kuronue. Crazy right? Yeah I can't get it out of my head sorry if this sucks...but anywho tell me what you think of it. Enjoy!

Name: Yurei Hayashi (Ghost of the Forest)

Age: 15

Height: 5'5"

Weight: (not telling)

Looks: Floor length forest green hair, amber brown eyes, snow pale skin, and a healthy figure.

Family: Tsuki Hayashi, Taiyou Hayashi, Sei Hayashi, Tsuchi Hayashi

Other Form: Joan of Arc

Other Form Looks: Floor length amber brown hair, forest green eyes, snow pale skin, and dresses in a fighting kimono with armor on her shoulders, elbows, and kneecaps, and wears white socks with straw sandles.

History: When Yurei's mother, Tsuki, gave birth with Yurei, Tsuki thought she saw the Spirit of Joan of Arc enter her child. Tsuki consulted her mother, Sei about this. Sei told her that Joan of Arc was sent here on a mission from someone from Spirit World. Sei said that Joan needed a host to do her mission, and it so happens that Yurei just happend to be that host. Tsuki, surprised that her mother spoke after her father left them, took in all the information and used that to raise Yurei properly, but then years later Tsuki gave birth to Tsuchi, her little brother. But since Tsuchi started going to daycare, bullies bothered him. Yurei got a high temper from her father Taiyou and one time punched a bully at her grade school straight through a wall. But nonetheless, some people called her a delinquent and teased her everywhere she went.

Tsuchi Hayashi (Earth of the Forest)

Age: 5

Height: 1'11"

Weight: (not telling)

Looks: Dark brown messy hair, light brown eyes filled with innocence, slightly tanned skin.

Family: Tsuki Hayashi, Taiyou Hayashi, Sei Hayashi, Yurei Hayashi

Other Form: None

History: As the youngest child of the Hayashi Family, Tsuchi looks up to his older sister Yurei ever since she saved him from a bully in daycare. When Yurei was being teased, he tried to protect her with ever chance he got. But when his sister, stated that she kept hearing a female voice in her head. Tsuchi asked his mother why Yurei had voices in her head. When his mother said that Yurei holds the Spirit of the Lady of Orleans, he imagined how much trouble it caused for his sister.

Taiyou Hayashi and Tsuki Hayashi (Sun of the Forest and Moon of the Forest)

Age: Taiyou: 35; Tsuki: 33

Taiyou: Taiyou was abandoned as a child by his biological parents. The great psychic, Genkai, took him in and raised him as her own child. When he started to show signs of having Spirit Energy, Genkai trained him to harnass it. He has golden blonde hair, orange yellow eyes, tanned skin, and a nice figure.

Tsuki: Tsuki was born to Sei and Yuto Hayashi. When she was only seven years old, Yuto had left her and Sei behind for another woman. Sei had locked herself in her room, crying all day and night for two years. Tsuki had learned to not trust men until she met Taiyou. At first the two were friends, but then they became lovers in collage and got married at the age of twenty-two. She has moon white hair, pale silver-blue eyes, snow pale skin and a healthy figure, and has as much energy as Genkai.

Sei Hayashi (Star of the Forest)

Age: 79

Height: 5'3"

Looks: Bright yellow orange hair, golden yellow eyes, snow pale skin, and a figure fit for humans who are old but still healthy.

History: When Sei was young, she fell in love with Yuto Ariyama, a boy in her highschool. When they were married, they were like any happy couple, but seven years after Tsuki was born, Yuto left her for another woman. This drove into sadness and sorrow. She cried day and night for two years. She is great friends with Genkai and used to know the Toguro Brothers. When she sensed that Yurei held the Spirit of the Maid of Orleans, she consulted to Koenma of the plan.

A/N: Well these are the main characters. and a really crazy pairing. Chapter 1 is going to be put up after this. See ya then!


	2. Chapter 2: A New Mission

Chapter 1

A New Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Haksuho. I only own Yurei Hayashi (Ghost of the Forest), Tsuki Hayashi (Moon of the Forest and Yurei's mother), Taiyou Hayashi (Sun of the Forest and Yurei's father), Sei Hayashi (Star of the Forest and Yurei's Grandmother), and Tsuchi Hayashi (Earth of the Forest and Yurei's five year old little brother. I also don't own Joan of Arc or the songs in this story.

A/N: Alright, this story is just something I want to test. Remember that there were Hiei x OC x Kurama x Jin pairings here, well call me crazy, but I'm trying something a bit extream and possibly dumb. No the OC will no be a Mary-Sue, I do my best to not do that anyway. The pairing is: Kurama/Youko x OC x Hiei x Jin x Touya x Suzuki x Shishi x Seaman x Sniper x Kuronue. Crazy right? Yeah I can't get it out of my head sorry if this sucks...but anywho tell me what you think of it. Enjoy!

Yurei Hayashi stalked through the store muttering what to get her mother for her birthday the next day. As Yurei pondered on what to get her mother, her other spirit: the legendary Maid of Orleans, Joan of Arc talked to her in Yurei's mind. Joan's spirit entered her body when she was still in her mother's stomach.

'_Why don't you just get your mother a moon flower, red rose, and a sakura branch. She'll love it, remember she loves flowers.' _Joan asked Yurei through their telepathic conversation.

_'That does sound like a great idea and then I should give her a locket with the family picture inside.'_ Yurei said, thinking the idea over.

So Yurei bought the three flowers and put them in a floral vase and wrapped a light blue bow around the middle. Then, Yurei went to the jewelery store and bought an inexpensive locket in the shape of the full moon. When Yurei exited the store, she accidently ran into someone. She caught the vase before it touched the floor, while someone caught her wrist.

"I'm terribly sorry, are you alright miss?" a smooth voice asked, gently putting Yurei back on balance.

When Yurei looked up at the teen that knocked her down, she nearly lost all her air. He had long rose red hair, forest emerald green eyes, lightly tanned skin, and was wearing a pink school uniform with a yellow zipper lining and it outlined the collar. To ever girl, they'd thought they met an angel, but Yurei didn't think that. She thought that he was just another boy who ended up looking like a girl.

"I'm fine sir, thank you for catching my wrist as I caught the vase." Yurei thanked the red head.

"I must be off, but hope we meet again." the red head told her, before kissing the back of her hand and leaving.

Yurei blushed strawberry red as she walked home.

_'Yurei, watch yourself. That boy has a demon aura around him.' _Joan told Yurei, staring at the boy who was walking down the sidewalk.

_'Joan I understand that the guy had demon ariund him, but maybe he hangs with demons without noticing.' _Yurei explained to Joan.

Joan kept silent after that. When Yurei got home, her mother, Tsuki, was in the kitchen, cooking. Yurei hid the vaseful of flowers and locket behind her back and tapped her mother on the shoulder. Tsuki turned around, startled.

"Oh Yurei, how are you?" Tsuki asked cheerfully, her startlness gone.

"I'm fine mother, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Yurei yells, showing her mother the vase of flowers and the locket.

"Oh, Yurei they're beautiful. Thank you and tell Joan I said thank you too." Tsuki cried, hugging her daughter tightly.

-Spirit World-

Yusuke Urameshi was running late. He never cared if he was late to Koenma's office, but as long as the mission isn't boring, he can live with it. But Yusuke was pissed off with Koenma because he had to cancel another date with Keiko again. When he came in, he would tell the baby off real good. When Yusuke came upon the doors to Koenma's office, he kicked them down hard. The occupants in the room, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Botan, Koenma, and Kuronue, Jin, Touya, Chu, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru, Suzuki, Kiyoshi, and Kaname!? He thought about that later.

"KOENMA, WHY DID YOU MAKE ME CANCEL ANOTHER DATE WITH KEIKO!?" Yusuke shouted at the baby ruler.

"Put a sock in it Yusuke! This is important! The soul of a Saint is missing and my father won't tell me about it." Koenma retorted, his eyebrow twitching.

"Saint?" Kuwabara asked, raising an eyebrow.

Koenma's giant screen came down behind them. When the screened turned on, it showed a teenaged girl with amber brown hair, forest green eyes, snow pale skin, and was wearing metal armor. She held a sword in one hand and a shield in another. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Kurama dropped their jaws.

"Why the hell is Joan of Arc on the screen?" Yusuke asked, shocked. This was a subject in his History class he was interested in, the only subject.

"The soul of Joan of Arc has just been discovered missing. My father won't tell me anything and this worries me. Your mission is to find the soul's host and bring in the host for questioning." Koenma said, pointing to the screen.

The demons stood there with questions running through their heads.

"Who's Joan of Arc?" Rinku asked, tilting his head.

"Joan of Arc is know as the Maid of Orleans. She was asked by God to lead the French to drive the English out of France at the age of 14. When she was captured, she was sold to the English was put on trial. The English burned her on a stake after they charged her for sorcery and for cross dressing. Her soul is very powerful and she was a warrior at the age of 14." Botan explained, sparkles and sadness in her eyes.

"So 'hat's our mission. Find the lassie who defended France and worked for God?" Jin asked, now floating upside down.

"Yes, now keep an eye out, if demons find out that Joan of Arc's soul is out in the open, they could have power to control the Three Worlds." Koenma said to the gang.

A/N: Alright, I litterally remembered this from my own history class and from a 320 paged atlas world history book. I don't own the history in Joan's time, I just borrowed it since the demons don't know about her. Crazy pairing still there, sorry. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
